


Gossip is a (Fun) Sin

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [8]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Plus, it's not like we're the most responsible bunch,” Gabe added, “We're basically hormonal teenagers ourselves.”</p><p>“Hormonal teenagers who actually have a responsibility, though.” William said, “And that responsibility is to make sure that these kids are at least mostly following the rules.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip is a (Fun) Sin

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is based around chapter 18 of Must Have Done Something Right

William was completely exhausted from the day. Driving for five hours in a car full of teenage boys really drained a guy, even if it was fun while it happened. Didn't help that it was also getting quite late- he was about ready to pass out and sleep for add long as his duties allowed. Which, sadly, wasn’t very long. No one got sleep at summer camp.

But, instead of sleeping, William went into the dining hall to see if any of the other leaders were still up. As usual, most of them still were. Gabe, Vicky, Ryland, and Jon were sitting together at one of the tables. William approached them with a smile and said, “Hey guys, how are you?”

“Tired.” Ryland replied, “Tired and hungry. I love coming here, but goddamn is the drive exhausting. Not to mention this year Ryan wouldn't stop screaming. Why does he scream so much? I don't understand.”

Gabe snorted, “Probably because you're an awful driver.”

“I am not an awful driver!”

“No offense, but you definitely are an awful driver.” Vicky said with a laugh 

“You guys are the worst friends. I'm never coming back here ever again.”

Gabe patted Ryland on the shoulder, saying, “You say that every year.”

“Jon, how was your drive? Who'd you have in your car again?” William asked, changing the conversation away from Ryland’s driving skills. That topic never got anywhere.

Jon sighed and replied, “I had Frank, Ray, Pete, Patrick, and the Way’s. Got very loud, let me tell you.”

“Who's Frank?” Gabe asked, then got up and moved next to William. He always did that, for some reason. Bill want really sure why he always say next to him. 

Bill also wasn’t sure why Gabe sitting next to him put butterflies in his stomach. 

“New kid at the youth group. Came around last fall, I think.” Jon replied.

“You would've known this if you came to winter camp,” Vicky added, “He was here for that. Pretty cool guy.”

“Cool is one word for it.” Jon mumbled, making Bill snort.

“What's that supposed to mean” Gabe asked, suddenly sounding interested in the conversation.

“Let's just say his and Gerard's relationship isn't exactly platonic.” Jon responded, putting extra emphasis on the word platonic to get his point across.

“Oh shit, is he gay?”

William rolled his eyes, “Technically we don't have any proof of this.”

"We have proof that Frank's gay!" Jon said.

"I was talking about Gerard and Frank's relationship!"

“Oh, well, we basically have as much proof of that as we do Pete and Mikey.”

Now Ryland was the one to sound intrigued, “What about Pete and Mikey?” 

“Well, there was an, uhm, incident at our New Year's Eve party.” William replied.

“And by incident, Bill means Pete and Mikey were caught making out in a closet on New Year's.” Jon added.

Vicky's eyes widened, “Is that why Mikey wasn’t at winter camp? I thought that seemed weird.”

Jon nodded, “Yep, his parents didn't think it was a good idea to let him be in that sort of private setting with Mikey. 

“It's not completely private.” Ryland said, “There's us.”

Vicky laughed, “Do you seriously think we would be able to completely stop that sort of thing from happening? We'd have to constantly have someone looking at every single kid here to make sure no one made out in a closet or brought alcohol or whatever. They're a bunch of hormonal teenagers, they'll always find a way.” 

“Plus, it's not like we're the most responsible bunch,” Gabe added, “We're basically hormonal teenagers ourselves.”

“Hormonal teenagers who actually have a responsibility, though.” William said, “And that responsibility is to make sure that these kids are at least mostly following the rules.”

Gabe laughed and patted Bill's thigh, saying “Well said! Our jobs: making sure kids at least mostly follow the rules.”

“And making sure no one is having gay sex in a church camp.” Ryland added.

“Yes, making sure no kids are having gay sex in a church camp.” Gabe agreed. 

“I said ‘no one’, not ‘no kids.’”

Gabe waved Ryland off, “Same thing.”

“Also, I feel like ‘making sure no kids have gay sex’ falls under the whole ‘making sure kids at least mostly follow the rules’ thing.” Jon added.

Ryland rolled his eyes, “I was just adding to that thing.”

“It was pretty unnecessary, though. I feel like it's a given that we will try to stop kids from having gay sex at a church camp.” Vicky said.

Ryland looked up at the ceiling dramatically and said, “Dear God, why is no one taking my side today?”

“Don't be silly, we were just pointing out that you are objectively wrong in this situation,” Gabe smiled sympathetically, “There's nothing wrong with admitting you're wrong once in a while.”

“I just was adding an extra point to what you were saying!”

Gabe reached over and squeezed Ryland’s shoulder slightly, “Think what you want, if it helps you sleep at night.”

Ryland batted at Gabe's hand, then got up and said, “Since none of you seem to want my company, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, you terrible friends. I'll be praying for you.”

Gabe, William, Vicky, and Jon protested as Ryland stomped off in a huff. They then broke out into laughter when Ryland was out of ear shot.

“Wow, usually he comes back after a few seconds. I think we actually offended him this time.” Vicky said when they all stopped laughing.

Gabe shrugged, “He probably was tired anyway and just wanted an excuse to leave dramatically. He'll be back to living us tomorrow morning.”

Vicky scrunched up her face, “Isn't tomorrow game day though?”

Gabe grinned widely, “You know it! I'm gonna beat everyone's asses at dodgeball.”

William groaned and laid his head on the table, “God, anything but dodgeball.”

“Awh, come on baby, don't be like that. Dodgeball is the best!”

“You're only saying that because you always win.” William muttered.

“Let's not forget the fact that he also always injures at least one kid.” Vicky added.

“That's only happened like once!”

William snorted, “Once a week.”

Gabe gasped loudly, “I can't believe this, betrayed by my love! Now I know how Ryland feels... lost, alone, miserable and useless- I might as well join my brethren and sleep! Goodnight, you scoundrels.”

William watched as Gabe stomped off in a huff and had the urge to follow him to his bed. A completely ridiculous and confusing urge that made absolutely no sense. It's not like he was attracted to the other man- no, that'd be preposterous. He probably was just tired. He should go to bed and hope that when he woke up he wouldn’t be having these confusing feelings.

“Well, I'm not gonna make a dramatic exit, but I am tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed too. Goodnight, guys.” William said, standing up and waving at Jon and Vicky as he left.

He went upstairs to the guy's sleeping area and started getting ready to sleep. When he was about to settle into bed, Gabe came up behind him and taped his shoulder, startling him and making him almost scream.

Gabe chucked as William turned around and crossed his arms disapprovingly at Gabe.

“What?” Gabe asked with a playful smirk on his face.

“Why'd you have to startle me like that? You could've just approached me like a normal person.” William replied, still looking disapprovingly at Gabe.

“But where's the fun in that?” William was about to turn around and just ignore the other man, when Gabe stopped him and said, “Wait, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, I just didn't want to make too much noise. Forgive me?”

William sighed and uncrossed his arms, replying with, “Yeah, if course I forgive you. Why did you come over here anyway?”

Gabe shrugged and scratched at the back of his neck, “I wanted to say goodnight. Properly, though. Not that dramatic bullshit from earlier.”

“Yeah? Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow, Gabe.” 

“Yeah, goodnight Bill. See you tomorrow.” Gabe turned around and was about to walk over to his own bed when he turned around and added, “I missed you, by the way.” 

William could feel himself blush and hoped that the dim lighting hid it, “Really?”

Gabe nodded, “Yeah, it sucks only seeing you once a week each year. We should try to see each other more this time around.”

William smiled, “I’d definitely like that.” 

“Really?” Gabe asked, and William could definitely see a slight blush on Gabe’s cheeks.

“Yeah, really.” William walked over to Gabe and gave him a tight hug. He hugged him for a few seconds, then whispered, “I missed you too.” into Gabe's ear.

They pulled away from each other and Gabe was giving William such a beautiful smile. He kissed William's forehead and mumbled, “Goodnight, Bilvy.”

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

William fell asleep that night knowing that he would still have the strange and confusing feelings for Gabe in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment/leave kudos bc they fuel me and hmu on Tumblr [(transboykobrakid)](http://transboykobrakid.tumblr.com/) and/or on Twitter [(Allegrcat)](https://twitter.com/Allegrcat) if u wanna chat okay ily guys


End file.
